Where No Sprite Has Gone Before
"Where No Sprite Has Gone Before" is the sixth episode of Season 3 of ReBoot, the second episode of the arc The Net, and the twenty-ninth episode overall. It originally aired on August 21, 1997 on ITV and September 24, 1997 on YTV. DVD Log Line AndrAIa and Matrix find their way into a system run by a group of seeming Superguardians who were once spectrals. When the leader has a striking resemblance to Bob, Matrix acknowledges him as a friend and joins his cause, while AndrAIa joins the side of the spectrals. —''ReBoot: The Definitive Mainframe Edition'' Synopsis Computer References * A cursor is a mark indicating the current position for user interaction on a computer display. * A pixel is one of the points making up a raster image, or the smallest controllable picture element (hence "pixel") on a screen. * Giga- is a unit prefix meaning a billion. * E-Male is, of course, a pun on e-mail, or electronic mail. * Powerlock is a range of single pole electrical connectors for high current, low voltage applications. * A cold boot is a boot from power off (as opposed to a warm boot). Cultural References * There are numerous references to Star Trek, the franchise D.C. Fontana was a large part of: ** AndrAIa, for first and last time, is recording a log of events. This echoes the "Captain's Log" exposition dump at the start of most Trek episodes. ** The name of the episode references the series slogan, and name of the pilot episode, "where no man has gone before." Cursor echoes it again with "where no spectral had gone before." ** Cursor's manner of speech resembles the stereotype of William Shatner's line delivery. ** Pixel's ears and demeanor are ripped off of Spock. ** Cold Boot's accent and nickname of Booty resembles Scotty, the Chief Engineer of the original Enterprise. ** AndrAIa says "make it so," Picard's catchphrase. ** AndrAIa refers to "our Prime Directive." ** Giga-Girl says they took physical form "five cycles ago," i.e. the five year mission the Enterprise was on, and now want out. ** Cursor asks "System, out of danger?", echoing Spock's words before dying in The Wrath of Khan. ** Giga-Girl says "He's deleted, Slim," referencing the line "He's dead, Jim" that Dr. McCoy is believed to have said (but never did). ** The Hero Selective's base has background sound effects similar to the original Enterprise. ** The spectrals' energy forms and disembodied, booming voices nod to the various bodyless advanced beings from The Original Series. As with many such Trek aliens, they initially look down on the physical humanoids. ** The characters hope for peace "in the next generation." * Then there are the numerous superhero comic references! ** Giga-Girl calls the one-eyed Matrix "Slim", the nickname Wolverine gives to Cyclops. ** Stretchy superhero E-Male asks if he's "Mister Fantastic or what?" His actual attitude is more like that of Plastic Man. ** Feline resembles Catwoman. ** Copy Girl's replication powers resemble Triplicate Girl from Legion of Superheroes. ** Powerlock's hulking physique and giant guns homage a number of early-'90s superheroes, and his chest insignia resembles that of the Punisher. ** During the fight scene, every hero gets their own special logo! ** The Hero Selective have a trophy room which contains a dinosaur statue and a giant coin, a la Batman. * The giant coin is a pastiche of Canada's two dollar coin, with "Unlimited C.G Power" in place of "Elizabeth II * D.G. Regina". * Other trophies include the Lord Stanley's Cup, the Maltese Falcon, a small plaque bearing the Starfleet insignia, and a Larry O'Brien Championship Trophy. Trivia * The malleable hero's name is spelled E-Male in the Shout!Factory closed captions but E-mail in the ADV Films character profile. Preference on this wiki will be given to the spelling with a pun in it, particularly as the same character profile misnamed Booty as Birdy. Gallery Scenes v3.2.2 - angry AndrAIa.jpg v3.2.2 - Cursor, Pixel, and Matrix.jpg v3.2.2 - Robert Cursor and Pixel.jpg Concept Art concept - Ram.jpg External Links episode at Shout!Factory TV Category:Episodes